


Long-time Friend

by lupoxic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non AU, One Shot, Tsundere Jihoon, jihoon is a little stressed, soft, soft hours with soonhoon, soonyoung is the squishiest, supposedly a drabble, they're just being cute, until the word count shot through 1k oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupoxic/pseuds/lupoxic
Summary: Jihoon is working late into the night for their comeback.Soonyoung thinks he should mess with him a little.





	Long-time Friend

**Author's Note:**

> [Jihoon's vlive](http://www.vlive.tv/video/70230) was so cute that I felt the need to write something to get these fluffy feelies out ಥ﹏ಥ
> 
> That being said, this one-shot is actually inspired by  
> [Soonyoung's post of Jihoon on svt's insta](https://instagram.com/p/BiUU8JXgTzU/)  
> aaaaand  
> [this fanart of said post](https://instagram.com/p/BiZd3OBFSOO/)
> 
> Enjoy!

Monday night, 10.10 p.m..

Shrouded in a darkness that harboured the slightest tinge of loneliness, a figure sat fiddling with the mouse and keys of his computer, his back cushioned by his office chair, which squeaked from his every slight twist and turn. From the roots of his midnight hair to his charcoal eyes, to his fully raven attire and obsidian shaded seat, the boy would’ve perfectly blended in with his surroundings had it not been for his pale, supple skin and the bright glow from the monitor screen, the sole light source in the room that worked to bring out his delicate features from the gloomy shadows. 

Headphones plugged in and fingers frolicking across the keyboard deftly, his eyes were trained solely on the screen before him. His lips would part to sing the lyrics as he played the track, the words flowing smoothly with the melody until a scowl would quickly form when something sounded off, and his hands would then land on the round wired device, moving to remedy the issue, shifting tracks and sound waves that would make little to no sense unless heard. 

Occupied as he was, he was impartial and oblivious to the sneaky little act being conducted behind him at that very moment. 

Eyes forming slits and cheeks gleefully puffed up from the giggle he was trying to stifle, Soonyoung quietly positioned his phone to capture both the monitor screen and part of Jihoon’s face. His tongue stuck out from how much he focused on finding the right angle, and he concentrated all of his will into his hands to stop them from trembling. Once satisfied, Soonyoung stood up straight and finally allowed the smile to burst through his countenance. 

_The perfect shot, captured at last._

Soonyoung made sure he triple checked every single corner of the short twelve-second video to prevent it from giving anything away. 

Audio? Muted.  
Caption? Typed and spoiler free.  
Jihoon? Occupied and unaffected. 

Once the paranoia settled down, Soonyoung tapped on the light blue ‘share’ button on the top right and waited for the post to be seen by their fans. He watched as the hearts and comments section flooded in, chuckling to himself at some fans who guessed that the video might’ve been muted because Jihoon was working on the new comeback song, and demanded that a spoiler be given. 

Oh, how he _loved_ to mess with Carats. 

The spam of likes and loving words from the fans was becoming overwhelming, as it always was within the first few minutes of posting something new, so Soonyoung decided not to mind them and turn his attention towards someone else; someone whose attention he was, quite frankly, having trouble capturing as of late. 

“Jihoon-ah~” he singsonged, despite knowing that the younger wouldn’t be able to hear him from having his headphones on. He slung his arms over the producer’s shoulders, bringing his phone up to the latter's face, displaying the newly made post clearly for him. 

Jihoon flinched from the sudden contact, face leaning away from the phone screen that was definitely way too close from comfort. Blinking his eyes from the sudden exposure of bright light, Jihoon pushed Soonyoung’s wrist to a more comfortable distance then slid the headphones off, head bobbing up and down to say ‘what?’. 

“Look,” Soonyoung simply said, the slight teasing tone in his voice hard to miss. 

An eyebrow raised, Jihoon watched the short clip, read the caption, and had a fleeting moment of panic. 

“ _Soonyoung, **what** did you just do?!_ ” Jihoon outright screeched, snatching the older’s phone out of his hands and sliding out of his chair in favour of walking towards the other end of the recording room in a hasty pace. 

“I _swear_ , Kwon Soonyoung, if you thought that-“

“Jihoon, it’s _muted!_ Just tap and check!”

“What do you _mean_ it’s muted, I can _clearly_ hear the-“ 

“Music? That’s coming from the _speakers_? At your desk right _here_?” 

Jihoon finally stopped pacing and looked up at Soonyoung, who looked unimpressed as he clicked the spacebar and stopped the instrumentals of their comeback song entirely. 

The younger was still slightly out of breath from the sudden adrenaline rush when he clicked the video on the phone and saw that indeed, it _was_ muted and that there were several comments from Carats who wanted to know if it was because the young composer was working on a new unreleased song. 

All at once, the stress and frustration and annoyance Jihoon had was washed away, and he felt his body slump from the weight being lifted off his shoulders. 

“Steady there, Ji,” Soonyoung spoke softly as he overcame the distance and placed his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders. They seemed infinitesimal at that moment, and the dark circles under his usually glistening eyes seemed to cave more than they usually did. 

Soonyoung felt a dull throb in his heart, and he was sure it showed on his face too because Jihoon looked apologetic almost immediately. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” the shorter reassured, offering a small smile as he looked up at the dancer. “Just... I’m fine. I’m sorry for freaking out over nothing.” 

But Soonyoung wasn’t having any of it. He gently pushed Jihoon by the shoulders, moving him back until he was sat on the small leather couch wedged between the various other instruments and equipment strewn about the room. 

“No, you’re not. You may feel fine now, but deep down you’re not.” 

A pressed sigh left Jihoon’s lips, and he briefly massaged his temples before facing the other. 

“Soonyoung, I’m really okay.” 

“ _Please_ , Jihoonie?” To emphasise his plea, Soonyoung bent down to Jihoon’s eye level, his glistening eyes placing his sincerity on full display. 

“If not for you, do it for me, please.” 

Another sigh emitted from Jihoon’s parted lips, this time one of defeat. But rather than frowning and mumbling his complaints like he usually did when being told to do something he didn’t want to, he smiled softly and opened his arms towards Soonyoung, his expression inviting and the muscles in his face free from any sort of tenseness. 

“Can I at least have your cuddles?” 

He didn't need to ask twice. 

Soonyoung dived right into the younger’s arms, tipping the both of them to their sides in a bundle of giggles. His delicate almond strands mixed with Jihoon’s jet black ones and their faces were but a breath away. Limbs were tangled together without care of whose hands were brushing against what part of whoever’s skin. The sofa always seemed so small, barely able to suffice three people sitting upright, but at that very moment, it was the perfect fit for the duo. 

Jihoon closed his eyes and listened to the clash of breaths, relished in the warmth of Soonyoung’s entirety so close in his hold, the preciousness of the intimacy and the delicacy of the moment itself. The soft whirring of the computer served as white noise, and although being cloaked by the same darkness he had been in two hours prior, the lonesome undertone was no longer present, replaced instead by the tenderness that was Kwon Soonyoung. 

The comforting silence lasted for minutes, but to them, it felt like a well-needed peace. It was only broken by Jihoon several moments later, and even then his eyes remained closed as if wanting to savour this tranquillity for as long as he possibly could. 

“So, I’m your long-time friend, huh?” 

The corner of Soonyoung’s lips curled up reflexively, his eyes slowly fluttering open to meet the serenity that painted over Jihoon’s previous fatigue. 

“I mean, you _are_ , aren’t you?” 

Jihoon opened his eyes this time, clearly irked as he clicked his tongue at the older’s response. 

“That’s not what I was implying, genius.” 

The cheeky smile spread on Soonyoung’s face, and he lightly shifted his head forward to gently bump his temple against Jihoon’s, nuzzling it as he let free a quiet coo. 

“Why, thank you, Jihoonie! I didn’t know such a genius composer would think so highly of someone as mediocre as me.” 

In spite of the roll of his eyes, the grin that hung from Jihoon’s lips wasn’t something he tried to suppress. 

“You’re so dumb.” 

“But you love this dumb genius, don’t you?” 

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung properly, which wasn’t quite possible since their faces were so close that he went cross-eyed from trying. Rather than forcing it and earning himself a headache, he closed his eyes and diminished the gap, capturing Soonyoung’s rosy lips with his in a fervent need to transmit his overflowing emotions and affection for the man laying in his arms at that very moment. 

When they parted, the smile that never once left Soonyoung’s lips (even throughout the kiss) only grew sweeter, and he squeezed Jihoon in a suffocating hug that had the younger wanting to shove him off the couch from the lack of oxygen. 

“My Jihoonie is the cutest!” Soonyoung whispered, like a secret that only the two were meant to hear. 

“Oh, so _now_ I’m ‘your Jihoonie’?” The producer remarked, his tone mockingly upset. 

Soonyoung chuckled at the pout that gathered on his boyfriend’s lips, brushing his thumb across it lightly before kissing it away. 

“You’re my long-time friend, my best friend, my boyfriend _and_ my precious Jihoonie.” 

The room was dark, and the sole light source from the monitor was slowly fading into sleep mode, but because Soonyoung knew Jihoon so well, the turn of his head and the quiet mumbling with his downcast eyes were enough to let Soonyoung know that the younger male was blushing, embarrassed from the bold confession. 

Wanting to cherish this moment of purity, Soonyoung reached his hands up to press against Jihoon’s heated cheeks, tilting the latter’s head up so that he could look into those deep black orbs he often got lost in. 

“Better?” Soonyoung pressed, not wanting to let the issue go and wishing to save this image of a shy Jihoon in his mind forever since these moments were hard to come by. 

“...maybe.” 

Another heartfelt laugh, another kiss of fondness. 

“I’ll take it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the product of my procrastination!!
> 
> ~~I used an hour and a half to word barf this in one sitting omh~~
> 
> soonhoon is my go-to Jihoon ship bc I love their dynamic wbcwijw I will never let tsundere!jihoon die


End file.
